Xander El Fuego
Xander is a very common character, often appearing out of no where to hang out with the locals. He's been rumored to have a love interest in a cult leader, and he never truly does his job. Why? It's unknown really. Backstory Xander was born to a set of heavy Christians, and had 4 younger Siblings. In age order: him, Jose (Deceased), Mariah (Alive?), Isiah (Deceased), and Mary (Deceased.) every other generation has one person with natural blonde hair and hazel eyes, him being the single soul. In the mind of his parents, they belived he would be a bringer of love and peace. As he grew with his multiple siblings, he was over-protected. He was barely let outside, and was homeschooled to keep him away from 'lower class children.' He grew very aggresive and after a large fight when he was age thirteen, was banished from his home, being called a demon and a disgrace. He traveled alone on the streets through Mexico, doing small labor jobs to keep himself fed. He was extremely thin, near starving, and felt hateful of the body he had. Alex, while along the border of Mexico, was kidnapped and forced into a satanic ritual. He gained the tattoos on his wrists, and was doomed to become a worker of Satan from that day on. When he was about fifteen he got across the border into America, and traveled through the country until he reached the state of South Dakota. There, he lived in a cave nearby Rapid city and began to work multiple small jobs there so he could get into a highschool. Once he got in, he was able to quickly catch up, and joined the school band as something to do for extra credits. There he met a small Japanese boy named Chyden R. D. Zert, and they slowly became good friends. During this time, Alex was going by 'Xander Fuego' and overtime added the El. He also had a much 'edgier' look to him, with black hair and heavy make up, as well as he wore Gothic-themed clothing. One night, during a blizzard, Chyden had followed him to the cave, causing Xander to panic to attack, badly burning the boy's shoulder. He went through the snow and returned Chyden to his two moms at the apartment, and they had allowed him to stay for his act of kindness. Due to his mom, Jaida's, job as the mascot for the local ECHL hockey team, the Rush, he was able to train with the players and after a lot of hard work and time, he became a player. He was a pretty good player, and hardly left the team to join others so he and his family wouldn't constantly be moving. One game, a puck went flying from one end of the rink to the middle where he was standing, and slammed hard into his jaw-cheek area. The impact somehow managed to basically snap his neck, and he fell to the ice, dead. For a few seconds, though for him it was around an hour, his soul went to Hell. He spoke to Satan about what he should do, and became the first Card Dealer with his form of job. His body is permanently 28, seeing as he died at that age, though he got the eye tattoos, pointed ears, and the pentagram after death. Seeing as he was able to recover, he played a couple more years in the Rush before retiring. He spent the rest of his life with Chyden until they had a large fight, and after the Japanese man accidentally killed Xander during the battle, he began his travels from land to land. The way his dealing works is he has five cards with him at all times. Depending on where he is, the imagery on the cards can vary. He has two Great Weeks, where nothing major can go wrong during that entire week. Then there's two Good Weeks, where it's not almost like a normal week, but doesn't have many horrid things that can happen. Then, there's one Bad Week, where one horrible thing will happen, such as a death or loss. He must find a willing host, and get them to agree with his card deal. Once the host agrees, he will clone his tattoos onto the host and live with them the rest of their life. At 12:01 AM every Monday, this person must select a random card and that will determine their week. Personality/Trivia As said previously, his personality can be sweet or sour. During the years 700's-900's, he is usually very sweet and helpful. But, during 900's-1,000's, he slowly gets sassier and more aggressivee as he changes into a new form, King Alex. Alex is a very harsh goat, but I will not explain too much on him. Alex is able to bend fire straight from his hands, and has another, less used magic. The color of his magic is bubbly and the same color as his eyes, he can partially heal with it and can use it to make things hover around him. He can also match his fire color to his eye color. Xander currently has a somewhat romantic connection with Ether 'Shirogane' Astrum. In his older years, or when he is upset, he will put a golden bird mask over his face. All that is visible of his eyes are his lime green pupils. Also, Xander likes music such as Aurelio Voltaire's, Diablo Swing Orchestra's, and 70's disco music. Category:All characters Category:Characters